


Then something unusual, something strange comes from nothing at all

by Marishna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, scott's oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marishna/pseuds/Marishna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out innocuously enough.</p>
<p>"Dude, do you mind if we switch partners? With Erica still ...missing and me and Allison still..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then something unusual, something strange comes from nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keyweegirlie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyweegirlie/gifts).



It started out innocuously enough.

"Dude, do you mind if we switch partners? With Erica still ...missing and me and Allison still..."

"It's okay, man. I'll work with lady Hawkeye and you get super pup," Stiles filled in quickly.

Scott grinned gratefully and rushed over to the chemistry workbench to fill Isaac in. Stiles watched just long enough until Isaac started to raise his head to meet Stiles' eyes. Stiles turned away to find Allison standing in front of their new workbench.

“I got dumped, too," Stiles blurted out, then immediately closed his eyes and winced.

“It’s okay, Stiles,” Allison said as she took her seat next to him. She ducked her head close to him and said lowly, “It’ll actually be kind of nice working with someone who gets it, you know?”

Stiles snorted and nodded because, yeah, he did know. All too well. He loved his best friend with all his heart but academics weren’t his strong point.

“Hopefully Isaac will be okay with him,” Stiles murmured, more to himself, and he cast a quick glance back at the new lab partners who were laughing about something to themselves, completely oblivious to Stiles.

\------------------------------

Two days later Stiles paced in front of his Jeep, looking at his phone every ten seconds to see if Scott texted him back in response to the fifteen Stiles originally sent.

He wasn’t answering calls, he didn’t meet Stiles outside school like usual to be driven home, he was missing the lacrosse practice they’d planned. Scott was sometimes forgetful but he wasn’t ever this late.  
Stiles tried Scott’s number again and finally- _finally_ -he picked up.

_“What’s up, buddy?”_

“What’s up? What’s _up_? Did you lose your phone? Is your arm hanging on by a thread of muscle? Is there another kanima on the loose that paralysed you?” Stiles asked, rapid firing the questions at Scott.

_”Whoa, whoa. What’s going on?”_ Scott asked, sounding concerned.

“We were supposed to meet up, you butthead!” Stiles yelled.

_”No need to shout, dude. I’m right here,” _Scott replied as his voice became clearer behind Stiles who whirled around in the parking lot to see Scott and Isaac walking toward him, carrying their lacrosse gear.__

__Stiles hit ‘end’ on his phone and shoved it in his pocket as violently as he could muster. “Where have you been?”_ _

__“Isaac and I were practicing,” Scott said with a shrug. “What’s the big deal?”_ _

__“The big- the .. big,” Stiles started and stopped. Finally he sighed and tucked his chin to his chest, trying to calm down enough to speak in clear sentences. “We were supposed to meet up. I thought _we_ were going to be practicing together. I’ve been waiting, just like always. If I’d known you were hanging out with Isaac I could have left or .. joined you, I don’t know.”_ _

__Stiles looked up and saw Isaac staring at him uncomfortably, somewhat hidden behind Scott who still looked unaffected by his forgotten plans with Stiles._ _

__Stiles fought the urge to lean to the left to catch Isaac’s eye, especially since he wasn’t sure what good that would do and the vibes Isaac was giving off weren’t necessarily screaming ‘I’m approachable!’_ _

__“We’re going to go grab a slice at Vern’s, want to come?” Scott offered. Stiles sighed again but shook his head._ _

__“I’ve gotta get home, get dinner done before Dad comes home.”_ _

__“Okay.” Scott shrugged, looked at Isaac for a moment and then grinned. “D’you think you could give us a ride?”_ _

__Stiles fought the urge to roll his eyes and nodded. “Get in.”_ _

__The ride over wasn’t the most awkward Stiles’d ever had but it wasn’t comfortable, either. Every now and then he’d look into the review mirror and see Isaac staring back at him, inscrutably. Stiles listened as Scott babbled on about practice and chemistry and the next Pack meeting but, thankfully, very little Allison. He was doing better in that respect._ _

__Once Stiles rolled up to the front door of Vern’s Scott hopped out with a quick shouted thanks and grabbed his lacrosse stuff as Isaac slowly unbuckled his seat belt. Stiles watched him cautiously in the mirror and quickly shifted his eyes back to front and centre when Isaac looked up to greet his gaze._ _

__“Thanks,” Isaac murmured and lightly touched Stiles’ shoulder before sliding out to join Scott._ _

__Stiles resolutely did not look back as he was pulling away._ _

__He did _not_._ _

__\------------------------------_ _

__A week later Stiles found himself once again in detention with Harris, for a bullshit reason that Stiles couldn’t even begin to argue against because the logic wasn’t sound to start with. Allison had tried to reason with the teacher on Stiles’ behalf but he just shot her a look that threatened to put her in a seat right next to him and at Stiles’ silent encouraging she dropped it. Maybe she wouldn’t be as appreciative of having Stiles as a lab partner after seeing first-hand what a douche Harris was to him._ _

__At three o’clock on the dot Harris dismissed him with a wave and a _look_ over the top of his glasses. Stiles fought the urge to curtsy in return and left the room without slamming the door. Much._ _

__“Hey.”_ _

__Stiles jumped and whirled around, nearly flinging his book bag to the ground at the unexpected sound, then slumped against the lockers when he saw Isaac lounging against the wall behind the classroom door._ _

__“What are you _doing_?” Stiles demanded, clutching a hand to his chest._ _

__“Sorry,” Isaac said with a shrug, his hands in the pockets of the Hale Pack standard issue leather jacket._ _

__“Scott’s not with me,” Stiles grumbled, readjusting his bag on his shoulder. “I figured you’d know that.”_ _

__“Why?” Isaac asked, cocking his head. He moved to stand by Stiles who frowned and started walking down the hall so Isaac fell into step beside him._ _

__“You guys are attached at the hip, is all.”_ _

__“Sorry,” Isaac said again._ _

__“Don’t be. You’re Pack. You have a bond and all,” Stiles replied, his pace picking up just a bit while he played his words over in his head, searching for any bitterness in them._ _

__“We all do,” Isaac replied simply. “We’re all Pack.”_ _

__“Sure,” was all Stiles said and stopped short, turning to face him. “Anyway, do you need a ride somewhere or something?”_ _

__Isaac shook his head. “I just wanted to say I was sorry.”_ _

__Stiles raised his eyebrows. “Sorry for scaring the shit out of me which only happened because you were waiting for me?”_ _

__“Yes. No. Fuck,” Isaac stuttered out. “I mean, yes for that but no. My original reason for waiting for you was because the few times we’ve spoken in the past weren’t the best circumstances, you know? I threatened to kill the girl you have a crush on and we were almost killed by a kanima and all.”_ _

__“Right. Thanks for reminding me. All the blood-curdling terror is rushing back to me now,” Stiles grumbled. “And I did have a crush on Lydia. Past tense.”_ _

__“Oh, right.” Isaac nodded and smiled a little. “Seriously, though. Like I said, we’re all Pack now and it feels weird between us? I don’t want that. I’d like to...”_ _

__“Are we having an after-school special moment here?” Stiles asked suspiciously. Isaac’s laugh came out as a short, loud bark and he turned red for a moment which made Stiles laugh in return._ _

__“All right, wonder pup. We’re cool, okay?”_ _

__Isaac nodded. He reached out and put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder awkwardly. “Thanks. I mean that. Sorry and thanks.”_ _

__“No problem.”_ _

__They stood in the hallway for a few seconds more, neither sure how to break away when Isaac cleared his throat and dropped his hand. “I have to go meet Scott. We’re working on chemistry.”_ _

__“Ah.” Stiles nodded and gave him a mock salute. “Good luck with that, then.”_ _

__“Thanks, bye.”_ _

__Isaac turned on his heel and took off down the hall in the opposite direction they’d been walking. Once Stiles was sure he was out of earshot Stiles continued the way he was originally going and muttered to himself, “Fuck you, Scott.”_ _

__\------------------------------_ _

__The next Pack meeting was a quiet affair, with Erica and Boyd still MIA. Lydia and Jackson made up for their absence, at least presence but Jackson was still pretty wary about the whole “Pack” deal and Lydia spent more time poking at him to pay attention._ _

__Stiles settled down on the second-hand (or third or fourth and then abandoned on the street corner, more likely) couch and Isaac plopped down next to him easily, all awkwardness from their encounter at the school forgotten._ _

__Stiles fiddled with his jacket strings for a moment before he heard Isaac take a breath to say something and Scott arrived. He took off his jacket and tossed it toward the back of the couch but it landed more on Stiles before Scott situated himself smack between Stiles and Isaac, effectively shooting down any attempt at conversation between them._ _

__Scott gave Stiles a vague hello before turning to Isaac and launching into an idea for their next chem project that Stiles tuned out in favour of _anything else_. He was thankful for when Derek finally called the meeting to order (in the sense that he growled at everyone to shut up and launched into a rushed list of what would happened to them all if they were caught unwares by the Alpha Pack) so he could concentrate on that._ _

__When the meeting was done Stiles didn’t even stay to see if Scott wanted to talk or make plans to hang out. He waved goodbye to everyone and made a hasty retreat out to the Jeep, holy beacon of salvation. He was almost there when he heard deliberate footsteps behind him, as if they were trying to not sneak up on him._ _

__“I’m sorry. Again.” Stiles heard faintly behind him._ _

__“What?” He turned back around to face Isaac._ _

__Isaac swallowed hard and then lifted his chin. “I’m not trying to steal him from you.”_ _

__“What?” Stiles repeated, this time dumbly._ _

__“He’s the only one who gets it. He knows what it’s like to be going through this stuff,” Isaac explained, fiddling with the hem of his shirt._ _

__“What are you talking about?” Stiles asked, still very, very confused._ _

__“You’re pissed at me but I’m not trying to take him from you and you’re taking it out on him!” Isaac finally exclaimed, exasperated._ _

__“Scott? You think this is about _Scott_?” Stiles gaped._ _

__“I’m spending more time with your best friend than you have lately.”_ _

__Stiles stepped towards Isaac hesitantly, then right into his personal space and grabbed one of his hands. Isaac’s body tensed for a moment, wary._ _

__“I’m not mad at you. _Or_ Scott. At all. I’m...” Stiles gripped Isaac’s hand tighter as he lost his words._ _

__“You’re?” Isaac prompted, eyebrow raised._ _

__Stiles sighed. “Jealous.”_ _

__“Of me?” Isaac asked, incredulous._ _

__“Of Scott.”_ _

__“What?” This time it was Isaac’s turn to sound stupid._ _

__“I get that you guys have a whole other bond I’ll never be able to compete with, what with being the wrong species, and all, but he doesn’t have to take up all your time!” Stiles grumbled._ _

__“You want to hang out with _me_?”_ _

__“In a, uh, manner of speaking,” Stiles replied, flushing a bit. Isaac’s nostrils flared imperceptibly but Stiles caught the slight movement and dropped Isaac’s hand like a hot potato while he took a step back. Isaac followed him, though._ _

__“Stiles,” Isaac said, his voice suddenly low._ _

__“I just, you know, I don’t get a chance to hang out with a lot of people outside our little island of supernatural misfit toys and you and I, well, we _never_ hang out. I wouldn’t call our few encounters hanging out since they were sort of forced due to creature circumstances and who wants to consider that sort of time ‘hanging out’ when it’s not under free will, right? Yeah, free will is good. That’s always something to think about when you embark on any venture in life so you know what you’re doing.”_ _

__Isaac grinned at Stiles through his whole ramble. “ _Do_ you know what you’re doing?”_ _

__“Not even a little.”_ _

__Isaac nodded and kept grinning. “Okay.” He leaned in and caught Stiles’ mouth with his own. Stiles, caught off guard, opened his mouth as if to gasp and Isaac took the opportunity to slip his tongue in, daring in every way he wasn’t normally._ _

__Stiles edged closer and his fingertips caught the edge of Isaac’s t shirt, curling into the hem for a moment before they broke apart easily._ _

__“I have to get back inside before Derek comes to find me but how about we make plans to do something?” Isaac suggested, almost hesitantly._ _

__“Scheduling me, huh? Must be serious,” Stiles joked._ _

__“I hope so,” Isaac murmured and Stiles smiled._ _

__“Maybe we should clear it with Scott first,” Stiles suggested. Isaac’s face fell a bit but Stiles pressed a quick kiss to the side of his mouth. “Wouldn’t want to make him jealous.”_ _

__Isaac just laughed and tugged Stiles closer._ _

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Keyweegirlie over on LJ for the Trick-or-Treat meme I did. She'd prompted me a while ago for a Stiles/Isaac fic and I finally finished it! I'm not personally into this pairing but it was interesting to write and I like trying out new things so yay!


End file.
